Link
}} Link, , (リンク Rinku) est le protagoniste de la série The Legend of Zelda. Il a été créé en 1986 par Shigeru Miyamoto en tant que héros du premier jeu de la série, The Legend of Zelda. Son nom vient du mot anglais link (lien), car il est un lien entre le joueur et le personnage du jeu. Il est cependant possible de modifier son nom au début du jeu. Il représente en fait plusieurs incarnations d’un même personnage à travers le temps et à travers les jeux. Description générale Link est un personnage dont l’histoire, l'apparence et l’âge peuvent varier au cours des jeux. De manière générale, on peut le décrire comme un jeune garçon, dont l'âge ne dépasse jamais dix-neuf ans, qui va être amené à quitter son foyer pour partir en voyage afin de combattre les forces du mal. Bien qu'il ne semble pas connaître très bien le maniement des armes au début des jeux, il maîtrise rapidement de nouvelles techniques et se constitue un arsenal varié (l'épée restant son arme fétiche), apprend quelques fois la magie, traverse des donjons, pour devenir finalement un héros légendaire. Link est presque toujours orphelin et fait partie du peuple des Hyliens. Par conséquent, ses oreilles sont pointues. D'autres traits physiques reviennent à travers les jeux, comme ses cheveux clairs (blonds ou bruns), ses yeux bleus (parfois marrons/verts), et le fait qu'il soit gaucher (à l'exception des opus Wii). Sa main gauche possède d'ailleurs parfois le symbole de la Triforce du Courage, dont il est souvent le détenteur. Il porte une tunique verte dans tous les jeux de la saga, mais peut être amené à obtenir d'autres tenues ou à se transformer. On peut difficilement avoir une idée de la personnalité de Link car il ne parle jamais, excepté de manière indirecte pour répondre à certaines questions posées par d'autres personnages. Cela est voulu par les développeurs, afin de facilité l'identification au personnage par le joueur. Cependant il est souvent qualifié de jeune homme modeste et courageux toujours prêt à aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Il semble toutefois être assez paresseux, étant donné que presque tous les jeux commencent par une scène où Link dort ou somnole, afin de symboliser son éveil en tant que héros. Dans Breath of the Wild, une explication de son choix mutique est apportée grâce au journal intime de Zelda. Link resterait muet à cause de sa peur de décevoir les gens qui comptent tous sur lui. Le poids de ses responsabilités l'auraient ainsi plongé dans un profond mutisme. Zelda avoue même trouver cela angoissant car elle ne peut deviner ses pensées et peut donc difficilement cerner sa personnalité. Début de la Légende Skyward Sword leftright|140pxDans Skyward Sword, jeu qui remonte aux origines de la légende, Link vit à Célesbourg, une ville flottant dans le Ciel. Il habite à l'école de Chevalerie où il étudie avec son amie d'enfance, Zelda et est souvent malmené par Hergo. Au début du jeu, Link remporte la chevauchée Céleste à l'aide de son Célestrier afin de passer dans la classe supérieure. S'ensuit une cérémonie à laquelle il participe avec Zelda, qui représente la déesse Hylia. Peu après, Zelda tombe sous les nuages, emportée par une tornade, ce qui pousse Link à se rendre sur terre, guidé par Fay, l'esprit de l'épée Divine. Au cours de son aventure pour retrouver Zelda, il forge l'épée de Légende et affronte les épreuves que lui a préparées la déesse pour en faire un héros. Zelda lui apprend plus tard qu'elle est l'incarnation humaine de la déesse Hylia et qu'il a été choisi pour éliminer l'Avatar du Néant, un être maléfique qui a tenté de s'approprier la Triforce sacrée et de dominer le monde. Link retrouve alors la Triforce, qu'il utilise pour sceller l'Avatar. Il doit malgré tout le combattre, lui et son serviteur Ghirahim, dans le passé. Link possède l'âme du Héros. Les Link des jeux suivants sont les héritiers de son âme, tout comme les Zelda suivantes sont les héritières du sang de la déesse. Ils sont destinés à affronter les réincarnations de l'Avatar du Néant, qui les a en quelque sorte "maudits" avant de disparaître. The Minish Cap leftright|180pxDans The Minish Cap, Link vit en dehors de la cité d'Hyrule avec son grand père, Smith le forgeron. Il est ami avec la princesse Zelda d'Hyrule, avec qui il se rend à une fête en l'honneur des Minish, des êtres minuscules et invisibles aux yeux des adultes. La fête est malheureusement gâchée par un certain Vaati, qui libère des monstres et change la princesse en pierre. Link, accompagné d'Exelo (un mage réduit a l'état de chapeau par un sorcier) doit sauver la princesse Zelda. Pour ce faire, il doit reconstituer l'épée de Quatre qui fut brisée lors de l'attaque de Vaati. Link part donc à la recherche des quatre éléments (terre, feu, eau et vent) à l'aide des Minish. Exelo offre notamment à Link la possibilité de se transformer lui-même en Minish. Il réussira finalement à recréer l'épée de Quatre et à défaire Vaati. Four Swords leftright|120pxDans Four Swords, Link est un ami de la princesse Zelda. La princesse lui demande de l'accompagner lorsqu'elle part examiner l'état de l'épée de Quatre, qui est censée être le sceau qui retient le terrible Vaati. Quand ils arrivent dans le sanctuaire, Vaati se libère et enlève Zelda dans le but de l'épouser. Link, suivant les indications de trois fées, saisit l'épée de Quatre. Il est alors divisé en quatre Link différents (vert, bleu, rouge et violet). Ensemble, les Link doivent trouver trois clés qui mènent au palais de Vaati afin de le sceller une fois de plus à l'aide de l'épée de Quatre. Lorsque Hyrule est sauvée, les Link replacent l'épée dans son piédestal et redeviennent une seule et même personne. Ocarina of Time left|80pxLink est un jeune garçon élevé parmi les Kokiris, le peuple des enfants de la forêt. Il est le seul à ne pas avoir de fée, ce qui lui vaut les brimades de certains. Mais un jour, la fée Navi vient le réveiller pour le mener à l'Arbre Mojo, l'esprit protecteur des Kokiris. Le vénérable Arbre Mojo est mourant : il a été maudit par Ganondorf. Link sauve l'Arbre Mojo de sa malédiction, mais trop tard, ce dernier meurt, ayant juste le temps de confier à Link l'émeraude Kokiri et de l'envoyer vers le château d'Hyrule. right|140pxLà, il rencontre Zelda, qui le charge d'une importante mission : retrouver le rubis Goron et le saphir Zora. Les pierres ancestrales, ainsi que l'ocarina du Temps, sont les clés de la porte du Temps menant au saint Royaume qui renferme la Triforce, et Zelda veut empêcher Ganondorf de s'en emparer. Link parvient à ouvrir la Porte du Temps et il y trouve l'épée de Légende. Malheureusement, il permet ainsi à Ganondorf de s'emparer de la Triforce de la Force. Link, quant à lui, est plongé dans un sommeil de sept ans, jusqu'à ce que Rauru, le Sage de la Lumière, le réveille. Ce dernier lui explique qu'il est le Héros du Temps, et qu'il devait atteindre l'âge adulte pour utiliser l'épée de Légende et vaincre Ganondorf. Link, avec l'aide des sages et de leurs médaillons, parvient à chasser le mal d'Hyrule. La princesse Zelda le renvoie alors à l'époque de son enfance. Redevenu enfant, Link raconte ce qu'il a vécu dans le futur à la princesse Zelda. On voit également que Navi le quitte, probablement parce que sa quête est terminée et qu'il n'est pas un véritable Kokiri. Timeline de Link Enfant Majora's Mask right|140pxAprès avoir défait Ganondorf dans Ocarina of Time, Link quitte Hyrule à la recherche d'un être qui lui est cher, que l'on suppose être sa fée, Navi. Il se fait alors attaquer dans les bois Perdus par Skull Kid qui le dépossède de l'ocarina du Temps et de sa jument Epona. Link le pourchasse mais se fait ensuite transformer en mojo par Skull Kid. C'est alors que Link se lance dans le monde de Termina à la recherche de différents masques et de pouvoirs pour empêcher Skull Kid d'utiliser son masque, le masque de Majora, à des fins apocalyptiques. Il doit, de même, réveiller les quatre Géants car, eux seuls sont capables d'empêcher la lune de tomber, comme le souhaite Skull Kid. Cependant, il ne reste désormais que trois jours à Link pour empêcher la fin du monde, et le chant du temps lui servira à revenir dans le passé pour empêcher un désastre. Dans cet opus, il se fera aider par Taya. Twilight Princess left|170px Link est un jeune fermier âgé de 17 ans vivant dans un village appellé Toal. Il vit seul à la lisière de la forêt et travaille à la bergerie à la manière d'un cow-boy. C'est un cavalier hors-pair, il possède une jument, Epona, pour travailler dans la bergerie. Il sait aussi manier l'épée dont il apprend l'escrime avec Moï, un père de famille, qui est le guerrier de ce village. Link est devenu l'idole des enfants de son village. Iria, 16 ans, est sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Ils se connaissent depuis tout-petits, car Toal est leur village natal à tout les deux. right|150pxIl a été choisi par Moï pour se rendre à la citadelle et amener à la princesse Zelda un bouclier et une épée. Cette commission n'a pas lieu, car Link part à la recherche des enfants et d'Iria, qui ont été enlevés par le roi Bulblin et son armée. En entrant dans le monde du crépuscule qui a remplacé celui de la lumière, il est transformé en loup et est capturé par les monstres, puis enfermé dans les cachots du château d'Hyrule. C'est là qu'il rencontre Midona et Zelda, et entame son périple pour secourir ses amis mais également les deux mondes de la Lumière et du Crépuscule: il devra commencer par ramener la lumière partout en Hyrule, et chercher les cristaux d'ombre, comme le lui demande Midona. Ceci fait, il sera amené à aller chercher l'Épée de Légende, et il constatera aussi avec effroi que le château a été entouré d'un cristal jaune géant, qui empêche l'accès. Suite à une requête de Midona, il se mettra en quête de retrouver les fragments du miroir des ombres, afin d'accéder au palais du Crépuscule, demeure de Xanto. Finalement, après avoir défait Xanto, le sceau placé sur le château disparaîtra, et le jeune héros aura l'occasion de s'y engouffrer à l'intérieur. Four Swords Adventures leftDe peur que le sceau retenant Vaati ne faiblisse, Zelda réunit les autres jeunes filles et Link. La princesse et les jeunes filles sont enlevées par un Link maléfique, et le véritable Link est contraint de s'emparer de l'épée de Quatre, ce qui libère Vaati. Séparé en quatre entités, Link part sauver les jeunes filles et Zelda, puis vaincre Vaati et Ganon, pour rétablir la paix en Hyrule. Timeline de Link Adulte The Wind Waker left|140pxLink est un garçon d'à peine douze ans. Il vit avec sa sœur et sa grand-mère sur l'île de l'Aurore. Pour son anniversaire, il reçoit les mêmes habits que le héros légendaire. Sa sœur est enlevée par le roi Cuirasse, un monstre, au service de Ganondorf, et Link prend la mer aux côtés des pirates de Tetra pour la retrouver. Il rencontre le Lion Rouge, un bateau parlant, et sa quête prend une toute autre ampleur : Link doit sauver la Grande Mer de l'emprise Ganondorf. À l'aide de la baguette du Vent, il doit d'abord retrouver les perles des déesses afin de faire remonter la tour des Dieux. Ceci fait, il trouve un passage qui le ramène dans le royaume submergé d'Hyrule, et il retrouve l'épée de Légende. Il parvient à sauver sa sœur grâce à l'épée, mais il décide de ne pas arrêter sa quête ici, et comme l'épée de Légende a perdu de ses pouvoir, il se met en quête de les lui rendre, en faisant appel aux sages de la terre et du vent. Le Lion Rouge lui donne plus tard le titre de Héros du Vent. Après avoir reconstitué la Triforce du Courage, Link retourne en Hyrule, où il avait conduit Tetra (qui se révèle être la princesse Zelda), mais il constate qu'elle a été enlevée par Ganondorf. Après la défaite de ce dernier, Link part avec Tetra en bateau, pour découvrir de nouvelles terres. Phantom Hourglass thumb|104pxC'est le même Link que dans The Wind Waker, après son départ avec les pirates. Après que Tetra se soit engouffrée sur le Navire Fantôme, elle disparaît et c'est à Link de la retrouver avec l'aide de Linebeck et de Ciela qui l’accompagneront tout au long de l'aventure; il rencontre ses deux compagnons sur l'île Melka après avoir fait naufrage. Spirit Tracks thumb|left|97pxLink a, dans Spirit Tracks, entre neuf et douze ans. Il vit dans le village Prokis avec Nico, et apprend à conduire les trains auprès de Gasto. Il se rend au château d'Hyrule pour recevoir son diplôme de conducteur de train. Il le reçoit de la princesse Zelda en personne, qui lui demande secrètement de la conduire à la tour des Dieux. Mais s'interpose alors Kimado (jusque qu'alors connu tel le ministre d'Hyrule), un démon à la solde de Mallard, qui s'empare du corps de Zelda pour réincarner son maître. Son âme reste alors auprès de Link et l'aide dans sa quête pour restaurer les voies sacrées et récupérer son propre corps. Timeline de la Défaite A Link to the Past leftright|140pxLink est un jeune garçon qui vit avec son oncle dans une maison au sud du château d'Hyrule. Lors d'une nuit pluvieuse, la princesse Zelda l'appelle au secours dans son sommeil. À son réveil, son oncle lui dit de ne pas sortir, avant de s'en aller, armé. Link, muni de sa seule lanterne, s'introduit alors dans le château. Il y rencontre son oncle, mourant, qui lui confie l'épée du Combattant et le bouclier du Combattant. Link réussit à sortir la princesse Zelda des cachots, et ils se rendent au sanctuaire. Il apprend alors que le sorcier Agahnim a usurpé le trône et tente de briser le sceau retenant Ganondorf dans le monde des Ténèbres. Link part rendre visite à un doyen, Sahasrahla, qui lui apprend que seule l'épée de Légende lui permettra de retrouver Agahnim. Le vieillard lui apprend aussi que pour cela, il aura besoin des trois pendentifs. Après qu'il ait trouvé le premier, il se voit remettre les bottes de Pégase, et se met à la recherche des deux autres. Il parvient alors à retrouver l'épée, et vainc Agahnim; malheureusement, il apprend de la part de Sahasrahla qu'il va maintenant lui falloir sauver les sept jeunes filles dont Zelda, qui ont été enfermées dans des cristaux et sont maintenant prisonnière dans des donjons. Après qu'il ait libéré les jeunes filles de leurs cristaux, il part affronter Ganon dans sa tour, mais il ne tombe que sur Agahnim. Suite à un autre affrontement contre le sorcier, Link part finalement affronter Ganon dans la Pyramide, et il met la main sur la Triforce, et fait le vœu que tous les problèmes engendrés par Aganhim soient annulés; c'est alors que revient à la vie le roi d'Hyrule, son oncle, et d'autres personnes. Série Oracle (générale) left|110pxLe Link de cet opus serait le même que celui d'A Link to the Past, d'après Hyrule Historia. Link et Epona se dirigent vers le château d'Hyrule, mais le jeune héros est transporté dans les mondes d'Holodrum (Oracle of Seasons) et de Labrynna (Oracle of Ages) par le pouvoir de la Triforce. Dans ces deux mondes, il rencontre une Oracle, qui se fait capturer. À Holodrum, il doit sauver Din et combattre Onox, et à Labrynna, il doit sauver Nayru et vaincre la sorcière Veran. Pour ce faire, il aura besoin d'accéder à l'antre des deux ennemis, et il doit collecter huit essences pour cela (essences du Temps dans Oracle of Ages et essences de la Nature dans Oracle of Seasons). De plus, en jeu lié, il rencontre la princesse Zelda, qui a fait le voyage, mais qui se fait capturer par Koume et Kotake, qui l'emmènent à la chambre Sacrée dans le but de faire revenir Ganon à la vie; il doit donc partir la sauver, en empruntant un téléporteur. Oracle of Ages leftPlus précisément, dans Oracle of Ages, Link rencontre Nayru au début de son aventure, ainsi qu'Impa, qu'il conduit auprès de l'Oracle. Malheureusement, Impa se révèle être Veran, et il s'empare du corps de la jeune fille pour retourner dans le passé et semer le chaos. Tandis de que Ralph s'empresse de chercher Nayru partout, Link, sur conseil de l'arbre Bojo, part chercher les essences. Il se rend vite compte qu'il aura besoin de revenir dans le passé, et il met alors la main sur harpe des Âges dans la maison de Nayru, qui l'aidera à voyager entre les époques. Finalement, il parvient à sauver Nayru, mais Veran prend possession du corps de la reine Ambi, et le jeune héros poursuit sa quête des essences. Il y arrive non sans mal, et part affronter la sorcière au sommet de la tour Noire. Oracle of Seasons leftDans Oracle of Seasons, Link est accueilli par une troupe d'Artiste dont fait partie Din. Onox arrive quelques instants après, et emprisonne l'Oracle dans son château. Le général des ténèbres se sert du pouvoir de Din pour bouleverser les saisons. Link part alors acquérir une épée, et il rencontre l'arbre Bojo, qui lui explique lui aussi qu'il lui faut retrouver les huit essences. Après en avoir trouvé une, il part chercher le sceptre des Saisons pour passer d'une saison à l'autre, et il complète son pouvoir au fil de son aventure. Une fois les essences en sa possession, il part au pic du Nord, où attend Onox. Link's Awakening left|140pxDans Link's Awakening, qui chronologiquement se déroule après les Oracles, on voit Link à bord de son navire, il est pris dans un violent orage qui détruit son bateau. Il échoue inconscient sur une plage d'une île lointaine. Il est retrouvé par une jeune fille nommée Marine. Quand il se réveille, il découvre qu'il a miraculeusement échoué sur l'île Cocolint et qu'il a perdu tout son matériel. Il part chercher son épée qui a disparu lors du naufrage afin de pouvoir quitter l'île. En chemin, un mystérieux hibou se rapproche de Link et lui explique de manière indirecte que l'île est en fait un songe du Poisson-Rêve, et qu'il peut quitter l'île qu'une fois le Poisson-Rêve réveillé de son sommeil éternel. Pour réveiller le Poisson-Rêve, Link est contraint de se lancer dans un long voyage à travers des donjons pour récupérer les huit instruments des Sirènes. Ceci fait, il part réveiller le Poisson-Rêve, dont le sommeil est troublé par une créature cauchemardesque. The Legend of Zelda leftDans The Legend of Zelda, Link est un jeune épéiste qui décide après le sauvetage d'Impa, la nourrice royale, de sauver Hyrule et la princesse Zelda du mauvais prince des ténèbres, Ganon. Link part à la recherche des fragments de la Triforce de la Sagesse afin de déjouer les plans de Ganon, détenteur de la Triforce du Pouvoir, qui réside dans la montagne de la Mort. Il bat Ganon avec une flèche d'Argent et sauve la princesse de ses griffes. The Adventure of Link leftAprès la mort de Ganon à l'aide des flèches d'Argent, plusieurs années s'écoulent. Suite à un conflit d'héritage, la princesse Zelda est plongée dans un sommeil sans fin. Avant de mourir, le roi avait lancé un sortilège sur le royaume, qui aurait pour effet de faire apparaître un symbole de Triforce sur le dos de la main de la personne à même de devenir le détenteur de la relique sacrée. Link se révèle être cette personne, et Impa lui confie son rôle: placer six cristaux dans des emplacement prévus à cet effet, dans six palais d'Hyrule, afin de pouvoir aller chercher la Triforce du Courage dans le grand Palais. Link se met alors en quête, et après qu'il ait retrouvé la Triforce, la princesse Zelda s'éveille; ceci marque la fin de la "tragédie de la princesse Zelda". Breath of the Wild Dans Breath of the Wild Link se réveille dans le Sanctuaire de la Renaissance. Il est guidé par une voix vers le monde extérieur. Il fait la rencontre d'un Vieil Homme qui lui apprend les actions de base : la chasse, la cuisine, combattre, etc... Après avoir fait plusieurs sanctuaires, le vieil homme se révèle être le défunt Roi Rhoam, souverain du royaume d'Hyrule. Il lui révèle alors qu'il est le chevalier servant de la princesse Zelda et qu'il a été plongé dans un sommeil de 100 ans suite à sa défaite contre Ganon. Le roi guide Link vers Impa, qui lui donne la marche à suivre pour vaincre Ganon : Link doit éveiller les quatre créatures Divines. L'histoire de Link est révélée si le joueur décide de faire la quêtes des souvenirs, ainsi que dans certains journaux. Autres apparitions Série Game & Watch Game & Watch Zelda left|80pxDans Game & Watch Zelda, Link doit retrouver les huit fragments de la Triforce pour sauver sa petite amie Zelda, qui a été kidnappée par huit dragons. Pour cela, il est équipé d'une épée et d'un bouclier, et aussi d'une hache qu'il peut utiliser contre les dragons. Il ressemble au Link de The Legend of Zelda sur son artwork. The Legend of Zelda Game Watch Dans ce jeu, Link doit à nouveau retrouver les huit morceaux de la Triforce, et combattre huit dragons. De plus, il doit trouver divers objets dans chaque stage pour progresser, dont les bombes, nécessaires pour combattre Aquamentus qui fait à chaque fois office de boss. Série animée Dans la série animée The Legend of Zelda de 1989, Link est un aventurier, employé au château d'Hyrule pour garder la Triforce de la Sagesse. C'est un personnage courageux (qui est souvent amené à combattre des agresseurs), mais qui se plaint de sa vie de château qui est loin de lui convenir. Dans beaucoup d'épisodes, il tente de séduire la princesse Zelda pour l'embrasser, mais celle-ci refuse la plupart du temps. Dans ces épisodes, il possède beaucoup de ses armes traditionnels (épée, arc ...), et se fait souvent aider en combat par la princesse Les épisodes de cette série sont souvent parodiés sur Internet, en raison du décalage du personnage de Link par rapport à celui des jeux. En outre, un détail assez connu de cet série est le fait qu'il s'excuse souvent auprès de Zelda après avoir commis une erreur. Série Philips CD-i Link : The Face of Evil leftDans Link : The Faces of Evil, on retrouve le héros au château d'Hyrule, au début de l'aventure. Il s'ennui car, il trouve qu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant. Cependant, un mage, Gwonam, arrivez rapidement au château et explique au roi que Ganon a main mise sur l'île de Koridai. Link se saisit de son épée, et se met en route pour Koridai avec Gwonam. Là, il visite plusieurs régions, et parvient à mettre la main sur le livre de Koridai, qui lui permet de vaincre Ganon et de mettre fin à l'emprise des ténèbres. Zelda : The Wand of Gamelon Dans ce jeu, Link part en direction de Gamelon au début de l'aventure, car le roi a disparu depuis un mois, alors qu'il se rendait ici. Cependant, il ne revient pas, et Zelda décide de partir elle aussi à Gamelon, avec Impa. Elle mène un dangereux périple et découvre finalement que son père a été enlevé par Ganon, tandis ce que Link est enfermé dans le miroir de Dame Alma, après lui avoir donné un flacon en échange d'un baisé. Ancient Stone Tablets Antérieurement aux événements du jeu, Link a quitté Hyrule, pour une raison inconnue. Cependant, Sahasrahla savait que Ganon allait revenir à la vie, et il se mit alors en quête de retrouver Link, en quittant lui aussi Hyrule pour se mettre à sa recherche. Durant le périple du héros de la Lumière pour retrouver les huit tablettes, la princesse Zelda parlera souvent de Link au héros. Notamment, elle lui expliquera que ce dernier l'a sauvé de sa prison, et lui a décrit bon nombre de ses combats contre les boss qu'il a affronté (Meduso, l'Œil de Glace ...). De plus, elle conseillera à Aginah d'aller chez lui, pour tenter de retrouver le livre de Mudora. Série Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. thumb|140pxLink est l'un des huit personnages de départ dans Super Smash Bros. sur Nintendo 64. Son apparence est basée sur celle de Link adulte dans Ocarina of Time. Il peut porter une tunique verte, bleue, rouge ou blanche. Ses armes sont l'épée (avec laquelle il peut effectuer l'attaque circulaire), les bombes, le boomerang et le grappin. Il peut aussi effectuer des coups tel le coup vers le bas, vers le haut (comme dans Zelda II), ou l'attaque sautée. Super Smash Bros. Melee right|140pxLink enfant et Link adulte sont disponibles. Les attaques spéciales de Link (les deux) sont l'arc (B), le boomerang (smash B), l'attaque cyclone (haut + B) et la bombe (bas + B). Il y a six trophées à son effigie (trois de Link et trois de Link enfant). *Link (classique): Même dans sa jeunesse, Link était déjà le guerrier sur qui reposait la destinée d'Hyrule (et de bien d'autres contrées). Sa lutte épique contre les forces du mal est inscrite dans la légende, et il est lié à la princesse Zelda et au démoniaque Ganondorf par le légendaire pouvoir de la Triforce. *Link enfant (classique): C'est sûrement sous cette forme qu'on reconnaît Link le plus facilement. Il n'était qu'un jeune garçon l'époque du premier jeu de la Légende de Zelda, et on l'a revu tel quel dans plusieurs autres jeux. Depuis ses débuts en 1987, son apparence n'a cessé de changer, en rajoutant chaque fois une part de légende à son histoire incomparable. Super Smash Bros. Brawl left|140pxLes Link qui apparaissent sont celui de The Wind Waker et celui de Twilight Princess. Link Cartoon dispose de l'arc, du boomerang Tornade, des bombes, et de l'attaque circulaire. Tandis que Link (adulte) possède une plus grande puissance d'attaque que Link Cartoon, mais est moins rapide. Link normal apparaît dans le mode histoire: on peut le voir dans une forêt, où il retire l'épée de Légende de son socle. Ce jeu introduit les Final Smash. Ceux des deux Links sont les mêmes: ils peuvent utiliser la Triforce pour attaquer. Celle-ci donne plusieurs coups répétées aux ennemis, avant de donner un coup final qui fait voler l'adversaire. 60px|right|L'un des stickers de LinkDans ce jeu, il y a 12 stickers à l'effigie de Link. Certains peuvent être utilisés par tout le monde, et d'autres par Link, Zelda, Link Cartoon et Ganondorf uniquement. Ces srickers incluent: Link de The Legend of Zelda, Link d'A Link to the Past, Link et Epona, Link Mojo, Link Goron, Link Zora, Link avec le masque de Puissance des Fées, Link de The Wind Waker, Link et le Lion Rouge, Link et des cochons, Link de Twilight Princess, Link et Midona. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U right|100pxIl reprend son apparence de Twilight Princess, avec le bouclier Hylien et l'épée de Légende et il disposera toujours de son arc, son boomerang tornade, son grappin, ses bombes et ses flèches ainsi que son Final Smash, il a exactement les mêmes coups que le jeu précédent. Link Cartoon apparaîtra lui aussi en personnage jouable comme dans le précédent opus en disposant des mêmes panels de coups que Link. Mystical Seed of Courage The Legend of Zelda : Mystical Seed of Courage est un jeu qui n'est jamais sorti, et qui était censé faire partie d'une trilogie de Capcom (avec Oracle of Ages et Oracle of Seasons). Peu d'informations sont connues sur ce titre. On sait que Link aurait dû sauver Zelda enlevée par Ganon, tout en recherchant les huit fragment de la Triforce et le sceptre des Saisons. Il aurait dû recevoir l'aide de Farore dans sa quête. SoulCalibur II left|140pxLink fait une apparition dans la version Gamecube de SoulCalibur II. Il reprend son apparence d'Ocarina of Time. Dans ce jeu, il peut encore utiliser son arc, boomerang et ses bombes. Il peut aussi s'équiper de l'épée et du bouclier qu'il désire parmi un large choix (épée de Légende, grande épée des Fées, canne de Byrna, bouclier Hylien, bouclier Miroir, bouclier d'Armos ...). Il a également une grande panoplie d'attaque: un coup chargé (qui ressemble à la charge qu'il porte quand il a les bottes de Pégase), un coup vers le haut et vers le bas, et l'attaque sautée. Il a quatre couleurs différentes de costumes. Il reprend donc beaucoup de caractéristiques qu'il avait dans Super Smash Bros. Melee. On apprend dans ce jeu qu'un sorcier est venu en Hyrule, et a dévasté le territoire, générant de nouveaux problèmes. La princesse Zelda envoie donc Link pour stopper ce sorcier. Il se saisit de l'épée de Légende et de l'ocarina du Temps, et se rend dans un monde parallèle, où se trouve ce sorcier. Il détruit finalement cette dimension, et sauve alors le royaume d'Hyrule, maintenant en paix. Link's Crossbow Training right|100pxOn ne connait pas beaucoup de choses sur le Link de cet opus, qui semble être le même que dans Twilight Princess. Il est armé d'une arbalète, et doit totaliser un maximum de points dans chaque stage, en tirant sur des cibles, des ennemis ou d'autres éléments. Dans les phases de tir, de défense et lors du combat final, il ne peut pas se déplacer, et reste donc immobile là où il est. Dans les phases d'assaut et lors du duel contre le Darknut, il peut bouger. Hyrule Warriors left|Link dans Hyrule Warriors|right|140pxDans Hyrule Warriors, Link a une apparence nouvelle, qui est un mix entre celle de Skyward Sword et celle de Twilight Princess ''et un peu celle d'Ocarina of Time''. Il est cependant possible d'acheter, en DLC, son apparence de Twilight Princess, de Skyward Sword et d'Ocarina of Time. Il a un bouclier, il peut utiliser une épée classique, ainsi que la baguette de Feu, le boulet, l'épée de Légende, la Grande Fée, Epona ou l'Aérouage pour combattre ses ennemis. Cependant, le joueur doit choisir l'arme dont il veut se servir avant un combat. Toutes ses armes débloquent dans le mode histoire, à l'exception de la grande Fée et du boulet, déblocables en mode aventure, d'Epona déblocable en ayant acheté le DLC Master Quest, et de l'Aérouage qui lui, se débloque en déposant l'amiibo de Link sur le gamepad. Épée & Épée de Légende left|150pxAvec l'épée, il est doté de coups classiques de la saga: coup d'épée, attaque tournoyante. Il peut attaquer des masses d'ennemis, comme le veut le principe du jeu. Il peut aussi effectuer un coup vers le bas, et lancer une sorte de halo d'énergie devant lui, qui blesse les ennemis. Il peut effectuer des roulades en plus de se déplacer normalement. Son coup spécial est une attaque tourbillon géante. Avec l'épée de Légende, ses coups sont les mêmes, mais s'il vainc suffisamment d'ennemis avec (25.000) en ayant débloquer toutes les autres armes, il débloque une amélioration: chacun de ses coups est enveloppé de plusieurs rayon d'énergie, qui agrandissent la portée d'attaque et la puissance de l'arme. Épées utilisées Epée de Chevalier HW.png|L'épée de chevalier (niv. 1) Epée Blanche HW.png|L'épée blanche (niv. 2) Epée Magique HW.png|L'épée magique (niv. 3) Epée de Bois HW.png|L'épée rétro (niv. 4) Epée de Légende HW.png|L'épée de légende Baguette right|150px|Link avec la baguette de FeuIl utilise aussi une arme que les autres n'ont pas: la baguette de feu, qui lui offre un nouveau gameplay: de manière classique, il peut lancer de simples boules de feu avec, mais il peut aussi générer une boule de feu gigantesque qui ravage tout sur son passage, lancer des colonnes de feu, ou bien générer de grands brasiers. Il peut aussi générer un cercle de feu autour de lui s'il donne un coup au sol, ou bien lancer des halos violets qui partent dans trois directions différentes. Un autre coup, inattendu, avec cette baguette, consiste à générer des lames argentées qui tournent en arc de cercle. Enfin, un coup puissant, avec la baguette de feu, lui permet de faire tomber des météorites sur les ennemis. Son coup spécial consiste à créer un cercle de feu immense, qui se propage rapidement de l'avant, et brûle les ennemis au contact. Niveaux de la baguette Baguette de Feu HW.png|Baguette de feu (niv. 1) Baguette Rouge HW.png|Baguette rouge (niv. 2) Baguette Magique HW.png|Baguette magique (niv. 3) Bougie HW.png|Bougie rétro (niv. 4) Grande Fée thumb|left|150pxEn combattant avec la grande fée, le gameplay est totalement différent puisque l'on contrôle la grande fée elle-même et non plus Link, car celui-ci est enfermé dans une bouteille (à l'instar des petites fées). La grande fée attaque au corps à corps avec de puissants coups, malgré un manque de vitesse. Link peut également intervenir en sortant de sa bouteille pour attaquer en coopération. La grande fée peut utiliser l'épée de Link pour envoyer des rayons de vie, utiliser ses bombes qui blessent les ennemis proches, envoyer une boule magique sur Link qui doit la renvoyer (tout comme le volley vicieux), faire apparaître une fontaine afin d'attirer et de blesser les ennemis, ou bien invoquer Narisha qui lance des éclairs. Puis l'attaque spéciale de la grande fée consiste à faire tomber la Lune pour qu'elle s'écrase sur les ennemis. Les Grandes Fées Grande Fée de la Fontaine HW.png|Grande fée de la fontaine (niv. 1) Grande Fée Sylvestre HW.png|Grande Fée sylvestre (niv. 2) Grande Fée Céleste HW.png|Grande Fée céleste (niv. 3) Fée Rétro HW.png|Grande Fée rétro (niv. 4) Gants left|140px|Avec le bouletLe boulet s'accompagne des gantelets d'Argent. Avec les gantelets tout d'abord, il peut donner des coups au sol qui blessent ses ennemis, ramasser des boules de terre pour les lancer sur ses adversaires, et aussi creuser la terre, puis en ressortir violemment. Il peut aussi créer des boules électriques qu'il lance à ses ennemis, et provoquer une explosion au loin. Chose étonnante, il est aussi capable quand il n'a rien, de faire apparaître une immense colonne de pierre (comme celles d'Ocarina of Time, que l'on retrouve principalement à la tour de Ganon et qui ne peuvent être soulevées qu'avec les gantelets d'Or), de la faire tourner, puis de la faire exploser au sol, ce qui provoque de gros ravages. Il peut aussi soulever des ennemis ou des obstacles avec les gantelets. Avec le boulet, il donne des coups tournoyants, comme les chevaliers Fléau, mais peut aussi le lancer vers l'avant. Pour son coup spécial, il donne un gros coup au sol avec le boulet, qui envoie les ennemis au loin. Ce coup s'accompagne de plusieurs rotations de l'écran de 360°. Niveaux des gants' Gantelets d'Argent HW.png|Gantelets d'argent (niv. 1) Gantelets d'Or HW.png|Gantelets d'Or (niv. 2) Bracelet de Puissance HW.png|Gantelets de puissance (niv. 3) Radeau HW.png|Radeau rétro (niv 4) Epona right|120pxEpona fait aussi office d'arme. Link la chevauche comme dans Ocarina of Time et Twilight Princess, et il peut toujours utiliser son épée pour frapper normalement ou avec un coup circulaire. Il peut faire trotter Epona, mais elle peut aussi charger un groupe d'ennemis; faire cela consomme une carotte, et si la jauge tombe à 0, elle se fatigue, et ne fait plus rien pendant quelques secondes en attendant que la jauge soit à nouveau pleine. Epona peut donner des coups de sabots arrière, ou sauter violemment au sol pour étourdir ses ennemis. Eponas Epona 2 HW.png|Epona (niv. 1) Epona du Crépuscule HW.png|Epona du Crépuscule (niv. 2) Epona du Temps HW.png|Epona du Temps (niv. 3) Aérouage left|150pxL'Aérouage réapparaît en tant qu'arme de Link, dont le gameplay est assez dynamique. Il saute dessus et peut foncer dans un tas d'ennemis pour les blesser. Il peut aussi lancer un autre Aérouage plus loin, pour blesser, et faire trembler le sol avec le sien. De même, il arrive à lancer son propre Aérouage un peu en avant, à sauter en salto, puis à atterrir dessus à son retour. Son Aérouage peut générer des éclairs, des tornades, et Link peut aussi le faire tourner un rond comme une toupie. Pour son coup spécial, il fait apparaître deux Aérouages qu'il pousse en avant et qui créent un éclair plus puissant. Dans un cas, il retourne au sol, et donne un gros coup de point à son Aérouage qui est expédié plus loin et blesse au contact. À noter que la structure en colimaçon qu'il doit grimper avec son Aérouage au sommet de la tour du Jugement dans Twilight Princess, apparaît à deux reprises: dans sa cinématique d'intro, et aussi à la fin d'un coup magique. Niveaux de l'Aérouage Aérouage HW.png|Aérouage (niv. 1) Aérouage Supérieur HW.png|Aérouage supérieur (niv. 2) Aérouage Magique HW.png|Aérouage Magique (niv. 3) Hyrule Warriors Legends & Definitive Edition Link réapparaît dans ce jeu,il a exactement le même rôle que dans la version Wii U. En mode légende, on le retrouve en plus dans l'intégralité des chapitres de l'arc The Wind Waker, au même titre que Tetra. À noter qu'il s'agit du personnage qui fait le plus d'apparition supplémentaire, avec Impa, Zelda et Lana. Voir Hyrule Warriors Legends pour plus d'informations sur le nouveau scénario. Super Mario Maker Il est possible de jouer Link dans son sprite 2D, du premier The Legend of Zelda sur NES, dans le jeu Super Mario Maker . Pour ce faire, il faut utiliser l'amiibo de Link pour que Mario (personnage principal de Super Mario Maker) puisse manger un champignon avec un point d'interrogation marqué dessus qui le changera alors en Link. Bayonnetta & Bayonnetta 2 Il est possible, dans les jeux Bayonneta et Bayonneta 2, de faire revêtir au personnage Bayonetta une tenue similaire à celle de Link. Elle sera également équipé de l'Épée de Légende et les monstres qu'elle éliminera lui donneront des rubis. Anecdotes *Shigeru Miyamoto étant un grand fan de Disney, le design de Link s'inspire directement de l'une de ses œuvres : Peter Pan. En effet, les deux personnages sont vêtus de vert, sont accompagnés d'une fée, jouent de la flûte, affrontent leur ombre et les Kokiris ne deviennent jamais adultes, comme les enfants de Neverland. *"Linke" en allemand veut dire "gaucher", or Link est gaucher (exception dans les épisodes sur Wii). *Miyamoto est ambidextre, et il aime créer des personnages gauchers, de temps en temps; c'est probablement une des raisons pour laquelle Link est gaucher. Bowser Jr. de la série Mario l'est également. *Dans Twilight Princess, nous voyons Link parler lors de la scène où Link revient de la Bergerie et rencontre Iria et Bohdan. Mais les paroles ne sont pas écrites. *Dans Hyrule Warriors, Lana et Cya ont chacune un costume faisant référence à Link *Dans Animal Crossing New Leaf, le personnage contrôlé peut faire du cosplay de Link avec sa tenue de Twilight Princess et de Breath of the Wild *Lors d'un entretien, Miyamoto a confirmé que Link n'a pas de nom de famille. *Son nom peut faire référence à ces buts car comme on peut le voir il y a toujours deux mondes parallèles et opposés: l'ombre et la lumière, la lumière et le crépuscule, le passé et le futur et le monde du ciel et le monde de la terre. Il a vraisemblablement le destin de relier tous ces mondes. Galerie Vidéo thumb|left|500 px en:Link es:Link de:Link it:Link ja:リンク (キャラクター) pt-br:Link Catégorie:Personnages de Tri Force Heroes Catégorie:Personnages de Breath of the Wild Catégorie:Personnages de Wand of Gamelon Catégorie:Personnages d'Hyrule Warriors Catégorie:Personnages de Faces of Evil Catégorie:Personnages de Super Smash Bros. (Série) Catégorie:Boss d'Hyrule Warriors Catégorie:Protagonistes Catégorie:Hyliens Catégorie:Triforce Catégorie:Personnages de Cadence of Hyrule